Stumbling Towards Perfection
by criticat
Summary: Headstrong, clumsy, annoying ...he loved it all. As strange as it was, rather than loving her despite her faults he loved her for them. He may not know exactly what drew him to her but he knew when it all started. It began with a peanut butter sandwich.


**This was written for the Valentine's day exchange for JeniNeji! The prompts were: Black; Rome; Peanut butter and Headphones. All of them very inspiring! **

**Thank you very much Maddie for giving us all the opportunity to participate in such an awesome challenge and for cleaning up my story!**

**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters mentioned.**

**Stumbling Towards Perfection**

**for**

**JeniNeji**

**Rated M.**

A fastidious creature that he was, Sesshomaru felt that very rarely the world and its inhabitants fit the word perfect. However, today it was just that. The birds chirped merrily, the water in the fountain mere meters away from the hotel room in which he resided gurgled cheerfully and even the stray rays of bright sunlight that made its way past the flimsy barrier of curtains added to the perfection that was this day. There was only one tiny, née, miniscule thing wrong with it all. And her name was Kagome Higurashi.

Fighting against the urge to wince, the stoic youkai watched as the female in question rammed her shoulder against the door in a futile attempt to open it. She was at it for the past ten minutes and no matter the damage done to her easily-bruised self and his thoroughly assaulted senses, she was just as intent to continue as when she started. Little did the girl know that even if she possessed strength enough to force the door open, the barrier that his father just happened to construct around the suite would prevent her from leaving. How prudent of his sire.

"Sesshomaru" she hissed, rubbing her sore shoulder, one eye twitching "quite being an ass and help me already!"

Feigning a sigh, the male shifted on the bed, sliding his hands casually behind his head, sensing a rather pleasing spike in her scent.

"This Sesshomaru tried and, as much as it grieves this one, failed."

"Great! And what do we do now?"

"We wait. And meanwhile enjoy each other's company, miko."

Kagome bit back her growl and stomped her way to the balcony whilst muttering something rude about males and inus, set on getting as much distance between herself and the tai as possible. He was unsure why she insisted on taking her anger on him, but, seeing as they were cooped as they were, perhaps she had little choice. As soon as the infuriated female left the room, as if on cue, the youkai felt his phone vibrate insistently in his pocket. Flipping it open, Sesshomaru winced at his father's overly exited voice.

"How are my two favourite lovebirds fairing? Did you pup her already? Am I interrupting? Should I wait until after…"

Golden eyes slanting to the balcony, the inu rose from the bead, mindful of any noise, and made his way towards the bathroom. Closing the door with a soft click, he answered stiffly "Father, I demand an explanation."

"What's there to explain? I would have thought you'd have figured it out yourself but this is a golden opportunity!"

"For what?"

"You and Kagome getting together!" another, feminine voice said in a sing-sang voice, Izayoi clearly wrestling the phone from her mate's grasp. A short fight took place as Taisho relinquished his hold on the device, placating his woman with promises of putting them on speaker phone.

"You wanted this for a long time, do not deny it" the older inu said before his son could voice his objections. With a sigh, Sesshomaru ran his fingers through his slightly dishevelled locks, feeling the frustration ebb slightly at the action. He was unsure whether it was his sire's perceptiveness or a slip in his control that led to this. It seemed as if he underestimated his father and was about to pay for it. Perhaps he should be doing cartwheels in joy at such luck, but somehow, when it came to Kagome, nothing appeared to go as planned. And this particular plan could backfire rather badly, if her vehement reaction to her imprisonment was anything to go by.

"I... I can't."

"Why in the world not?"

"What of Inuyasha?"

"Is that concern I hear for your brother or rather indecision? I am aware that the boy placed claim on her many a year ago and yet he failed to live up to his promise. He took another."

"What if she rejects me?"

"Sesshomaru, the only way to know is to try. Besides, no woman could resist a son of mine before! Don't shame me with your indecisiveness. I give you a week. Then I will let the barrier down and come to terms with the knowledge that you failed me." And with that, the content inu hung up on his son.

-0o0o0-

Kagome sat on the bed, arms crossed in defiance, lips set in a stubborn pout. For the last half an hour she completely ignored the male sitting stiffly on the other side of the bed, but, judging by her scent, she felt no ill intent towards him but was rather deep in thought. Taking her distraction as an opportunity to access the female, Sesshomaru wondered what was it that drew him towards her so. She was beautiful by any standards, but so were many others and they, unlike her, pined for him and would show it at any moment they deemed acceptable. Which was all the time. At first he thought that was it, her disinterest being what increased her appeal but, after some time, he discarded that notion. Headstrong, loud, clumsy, annoying ... he loved it all. As strange as it was, rather than loving her despite her faults he loved her for them. He may not know exactly what drew him to her but he knew when it all started.

_It all began with a peanut butter and strawberry jam sandwich._

A seven year old Sesshomaru felt his anger rise, his younger brother's spluttering that meant the fool was sorry for what he had done doing nothing but making the older brother more annoyed.

"Half breed," he said in a deceitfully soft voice, enjoying the way Inuyasha flinched at the forbidden words, "it appears that you are not only worthless but also a killer."

Inuyasha's ears flattened against his silvery mane, his whole body trembling as small hands clenched into fists. "What are you talking about Sesshomaru? It's only a sandwich."

"That" the heir to the West sneered, pointing an elegant finger towards the mess, "just so happened to be the most delectable sandwich that was ever made. Unlike the ones made by yourinferior mother, it had just the perfect amount of peanut butter and jam, housed by crispy, perfectly cut slices of bread. And now, it is ruined."

Shortening the distance between them, he gripped Inuyasha harshly by the collar of his shirt, delighting in the distress that radiated off the younger inu in waves, his feeble flare of youki crushed by his own dominant one. Steeling his eyes, he quickly twisted the struggling pup to face him.

"Now, prepare to suffer the consequences," Sesshomaru said smoothly as the children around them gathered, some eager and others just enduring for the sake of fitting in.

"Leave him alone!"

That voice. Golden eyes widening, he turned towards the one that dared to defy him and then... he was lost. The girl, the only creature besides his pack members that has ever openly challenged his authority took a step towards him, determination brightening her already impossibly blue eyes.

"Let him go, or I... I..."

"You will what?" he taunted, collecting himself enough to remember that his reputation was about to be ruined forever.

"I will fight you myself," she said fiercely, her scent speaking volumes about how frightened she was and yet she did not relent. Taking a deep breath, the youkai felt a certain pleasant purity to it, the one that could only belong to a miko. Perhaps, her threat was not as idle as he first thought. She stood her ground, waiting for him to react. Unfortunately, he could not, for now that he examined her scent, he was, for the first time in his life, robbed of all thought or movement. She smelled divine. Just like a garden after the rain, sweet and feminine, with subtle undertones of cherry weaving its way around the scent of spring. The only taint was her fear and in the moment he sensed it, his fingers that still clutched his hated younger sibling, unclasped, letting Inuyasha fall to the ground with a loud oomph. She was at the halflings side immediately, asking if it hurt and whether he needed to go to the nurse. It was in that moment that Sesshomaru truly felt hate for his sibling. Scoffing, he turned on his heel and in a flair of silvery hair, took to the air. The wind beat at his face with fervour and he blamed that, and nothing else, for the way his eyes watered pathetically.

Ever since then he rarely had a moment's peace unless he was around her. Fortunately, after some time a fragile truce was set up, which required some sacrifice on his part as he was forced toplay nice with Inuyasha. Reluctantly, he agreed, finding that the half breed had his uses when it came to acquiring information about her, which was freely given to Inuyasha and very rarely to him. It has always irked him, for some reason her shoulders would stiffen visibly as soon as he appeared. Yes, she would appear be her usual bubbly, charming and at times murderous self but there was always certain awkwardness to it. The message was quite clear there, she was polite and friendly but never more than that. He wanted more, much more than that and as years went by; he wondered whether their relationship will always balance on the precipice between acquaintances and strangers until one day it happened. Who would have thought that something like that would have won her favour? He supposed that it was Rin rather than himself that should be given the credit.

-0o0o0-

A sixteen year old Sesshomaru scowled as Inuyasha raced by with Rin on his shoulders, scattering the papers that he has taken great care in staking only ten minutes prior to their intrusion upon his room.

"Could you please do this elsewhere?"

"Rin said that she wants to spend more time with you, don't know why," Inuyasha said grouchily as the little girl tugged on his ear insistently.

"I want to go down!"

The younger inu was glad to oblige the little madam, putting her down gingerly to see her run up to Sesshomaru, hugging his leg tightly, not at all bothered by the creases that had formed where her slightly grubby fingers have clutched the cloth.

"Kagome said she has a surprise!"

"Is that so?" Sesshomaru commented offhandedly, pretending to be fascinated by the school work in front of him.

"Yep! I dunno what it is, but it's pink!"

Sniffing the air, Inuyasha grabbed the giggling girl round her waist, exiting in a flourish of papers that scattered dramatically all over the room and into the corridor. Sesshomaru felt his claws twitch as he toyed with the idea of beating his little brother black and blue, but, after taking a few much needed calming breaths, the demon decided to be generous and allow the abomination that was Inuyasha to mar the face of the earth for one more day. Standing up, he made his way towards the window to regard the scene below. Kagome was just was her usual radiant self, smiling as Rin hopped about excitedly, looking at her brand new pink bike.

"I want to ride!"

"Sure thing! It's the same as your tricycle, except this is only for big girls," Kagome said in a serious tone, doing her best to hide the smile that threatened to break out any second.

"Keh, as if it makes a difference. Just sit and turn the pedals."

"Inuyasha!" she rebuked him gently, smacking his biceps, the friendly, casual way in which she acted stirring something akin to longing within Sesshomaru. He repressed a sigh.

"Look! I've done it! Look!"

Kagome giggled as Rin rode past them, positively glowing from the importance of her achievement.

"Inuyasha, can we use your came to take some pictures?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll come with, you'll never find it yourself."

Huffing, she stuck her tongue out at him.

"You stay of the road Rin, ok?"

"Got it!"

Sesshomaru watched wearily as the two teens left for the house, wondering whether to use his studies as an excuse to come and sit outside in order to participate when he heard a shrill cry.

"Rin."

She froze in the middle of the road. The car's driver attempt at avoiding her would do nothing but make more damage to her little person. Quickly accessing the situation, he lunged through the window, the miniscule shards embedding themselves into him with a fierce intensity. Not bothering to shake them off, he sprang for Rin just as the car was about to collide with her. Sweeping her out of the way of certain death, he landed heavily on the grass, holding her up in his arms.

"Rin! Sesshomaru!"

Rin turned to him, trailing her delicate fingers along his markings in concern. Seeing that he was as unharmed as he could be, she beamed at him, her smile widening as his incredulity became obvious.

"It worked Sesshy."

"Excuse me?"

"Just like in the story books. Now Kagome will truly see _you_instead of who you pretend to be," she whispered softly and turned away to face the two flushed teens.

He shook his head and tried to rise, noting, with a frown, that both Rin and Kagome were now in tears, the former wailing impressively whilst the later looked her over for injuries. After a quick check up and even briefer scolding, Kagome looked up. Smiling nervously, she leaned towards him, the mere implications behind such closeness causing him to stiffen. Gently, she plucked a piece of glass out of his hair, taking care not to cut herself.

"Thank you Sesshomaru."

And this was when, as Rin said, she first saw him for who he was. The changes were subtle at first, a smile here, a successful attempt at a conversation there. Eventually, she became her usual bubbly self, allowing herself as much around him as she would around Inuyasha. If he loved Rin before, now he would eagerly worship the ground that her tiny feet walked upon. However, as time passed, he noted that his newly established status of a friend did not shift at all towards what he has desired. This was when the million dollar question once again came to his mind. How in the world does one seduce a Higurashi Kagome?

-0o0o0-

He watched as Kagome busied herself by tearing up the expensive silken sheets and tying them together in intricate yet useless knots.

"What are you doing?" he enquired casually, fighting the smirk that nearly surfaced at the sight. She worked diligently, he had to give her that, and their room was quickly being filled up with great thick lianas.

"Getting the hell out of here, that's what! Here, put your finger here."

Grabbing his arm, she positioned his clawed digits over one of the knots, pulling and tugging until she was finally content with her creation.

"I assume that you have been exposed to far too many poor prison break films as this," he pointed to the monstrosity that she insisted was her means of escape, "will never support even your meagre weight; leave alone this Sesshomaru's."

"Who said that I am taking you?"

Flicking an annoying lock of her hair out of the way, she looked over her work with a frown. She had to admit that he was right; it did look rather... crappy.

"Fine. Then what do you suggest we do?"

"If I recall correctly, I have already answered that. We wait and meanwhile enjoy each other's company."

Narrowing her eyes, she shifted a little closer towards him, azure orbs locking with golden ones as she scrutinised him with a frown.

"Wait until what?"

He gulped.

-0o0o0-

She was doing it again and that was a greater sign of her distress than any other. Sesshomaru felt his eye twitch as she continued to tap the pencil on the table whilst she mumbled to herself, uncaring or oblivious when it came to his discomfort, the former being the likelier. Furrowing her brow, Kagome lifted her legs up to rest her chin on her knees, her ranting gaining volume as time trickled on.

"I swear I am gonna murder your dad next time I see him!" she groaned loudly "That little weasel! I knew that tickets to Rome do not pop out of the blue like that but NOOOOO I listened to Izayoui, who, by the way, must have known all about this but did not warn me at all and-

"Miko."

"-there will be hell to pay once I get out I swear-"

"Kagome."

"What?"

Seeing him flinch slightly at her rough tone, Kagome's shoulder's dropped, all the fight going out of her. She truly was a sucker for his dejected look. For many it was no different from his usual cold demeanour but she knew different. Slight narrowing of the eyes, tensing of the shoulders coupled with a slight, barely visible pout and the way his head lowered just a bit made him look almost... adorable. If such term could ever be applied to the great heir to the West. Arms sliding to lie loosely on his broad shoulders, she tilted her head to rest on his chest, releasing a frustrated sigh. Bristling at first, Sesshomaru slowly slid his own arms to pull her in until she was all but sitting in his lap. Shifting gingerly, taking care to go unnoticed, he drew in a deep breath, than another and finally relaxing.

"I swear that even your pouts are aristocratic," she giggled as his eyes narrowed to golden slits. "I remember when I saw you first; before you tried to beat the crap out of Inuyasha that is, I thought that you were not real. Like some kind of statue."

"Cold and uncaring?" he said coolly, wondering whether she too would make the analogy that has been made one time to many for him liking.

"No..." she said softly, winding a lock of his luxurious hair round her finger "simply too perfect to be true. Even as a kid you barely had a hair out of place, leave alone any grime on your clothes."

"I remember you too."

"Yeah?"

She tilted her head upwards, her lips nearly brushing against his jaw line and he revelled in the warmth of her breath as it ghosted over his skin, sending a delicious shiver up his back. It was now or never. Moving his own head so he was looking down, he focused solely on the way the soft petals of her lips parted sinfully, tempting him, the his spike in her scent testing what was left of his famed control. She moved closer, shattering his doubts, healing his wounded pride with a single, almost chaste peck. Than another. He froze, still not quite willing to believe that it occurred. Misunderstanding, she withdrew.

"I... I am sorry. I just thought that..."

Cutting off whatever nonsense she was about to utter, Sesshomaru captured her face into his hands, drawing her in. His lips devoured hers as Sesshomaru proceeded to show her just how much he too wanted this, his hands given free reign has they teased and stroked, moulded and caressed. She responded to him beautifully, tilting her head to allow him further access, her body pressed against his as her hands snaked their way up, fingers reaching their destination. Drawing back for air, she sighed in bliss as she finally got a hold on his hair, content.

"I always wanted to do this."

"Molest my hair?"

"That too," she grinned, pulling on the said hair playfully.

-0o0o0-

Sesshomaru felt that very rarely the world and its inhabitants fit the word perfect. However, today it was much more than that. The birds chirped merrily although he could barely hear the bothersome creatures above the cries of the woman under him, the water in the fountain mere meters away from the hotel room in which he resided gurgled cheerfully and even the stray rays of bright sunlight that made its way past the barrier of the light curtains to glisten against their bare bodies added to the perfection that was this day. Nuzzling the resting woman next to him with immense pride, moving a disobedient lock to give him a better view of her swollen lips, he admitted that there was nothing that could ruin the flawlessness of this moment. Especially with Kagome, now his Kagome, he smirked eyeing the mark he bestowed upon her neck earlier, finally becoming his mate.

**I enjoyed writing this so I hope all of you and JeniNeji especially liked it too! ****Please review and let me know what you think! **


End file.
